


Operation

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Violence, Deaf Character, Dissociation, Drinking to Cope, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Knives, M/M, Making Out, Mention of - Freeform, Missions, Nightmares, Scars, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Even though he knows Kindaichi can pull through, it never stops his fears. What happens when he no longer has a body to hold at night? Would he sleep in his own bunk again, or this one? Would he even want to?The thoughts leave Kunimi shaking, as he grips Kindaichi tighter.Don’t leave me all alone.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Operation

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry again.
> 
> Enjoy~!

There’s a scar that runs across his neck to his clavicle. Kunimi knows Kindaichi’s still self-conscious about it. He used to wear turtlenecks just to hide it, the angry red line so obvious. Even now, Kunimi notices how he tilts his head sometimes, or holds it low beneath his shoulders. It’s not as bad as he thinks. In fact, Kunimi thinks of it in fond memory, how Kindaichi fought for him and survived. The operation was a success, even with Kindaichi in critical condition and his attacker nowhere to be found, but he fought through that as well. All for him.

Curled against him in his bunk, Kunimi kisses his scar, huffs a breath over his neck before nuzzling into him. It’s a cold night but next to Kindaichi, Kunimi is warm. He doesn’t want tomorrow to come around. He dreads every time there’s another operation. Even though he knows Kindaichi can pull through, it never stops his fears. What happens when he no longer has a body to hold at night? Would he sleep in his own bunk again, or this one? Would he even want to? 

The thoughts leave Kunimi shaking, as he grips Kindaichi tighter. 

_ Don’t leave me all alone. _

Kunimi can tell the exact moment Kindaichi wakes up. Against his back, Kunimi can feel his chest vibrate with a groan, and he forces himself to find the motivation to move back so Kindaichi can stretch out. Acting nonchalant, Kunimi lazily watches Kindaichi’s muscles ripple as he stretches his arms above him, arching his back from the bunk to iron out the cricks. It’s not the most comfortable bed in the world, not least of all with two people in it, and at full length, Kindaichi’s legs hang out of it. “Morning.” Kunimi says, covering his mouth to yawn. “Want a massage?” 

For a few moments, Kindaichi stares at him, eyes scanning his face with fondness. He shakes his head before looking blandly at the bunk above. There’s a picture of them within the slats that Kindaichi keeps there, because underneath his battle-hardened shell he’s a massive softie. It’s from not long after they joined as recruits before The Collapse, both hand-in-hand and in uniform. Kunimi isn’t facing the camera, but Kindaichi is, and he’s grinning because he actually managed to get Kunimi in a picture. 

“Blowjob?” 

It’s a cruel way to break him out of his likely sickeningly sweet thoughts, but the complete flinch and subsequent flush of Kindaichi’s body is worth it and Kunimi smirks. It’s not his favourite activity in the world, but he likes making Kindaichi feel good, especially considering the busy day ahead… yet Kindaichi shakes his head vehemently, even crosses his fingers over to reiterate it. _ No _ , he mouths, and Kunimi shrugs. 

“Your loss.” Kunimi says, internally frowning. He can practically  _ feel _ Kindaichi’s stiffness, and if not one of those options, Kunimi’s out of ideas to help him relax. 

“ _ Just kiss me, idiot. _ ” Kindaichi signs, as if having read his mind, before holding his arms out for Kunimi. He obliges, diving to catch his lips softly. One of Kindaichi’s hands slides into his hair, while his other curves around his back to rest between his shoulder blades. Kindaichi’s mouth welcomes his overzealous tongue, and Kunimi melts onto his chest, hands cupping his face as he devours him. They make out like that until Kindaichi is thoroughly out of breath, entirely at Kunimi’s delicious mercy, at which point, Kunimi pulls back panting and flushed, watching Kindaichi’s tongue dip out over his abused lips. He keeps his eyes closed, though his lashes flutter. 

_ Mission “Loosen Yuutarou Up”: Success  _

\- 

Kunimi’s weak for men in uniform. He couldn’t quite believe it was possible to fall further in love with a person for what they wore, alas, that’s what happened when he first saw Kindaichi in his uniform. Since he’s been promoted to the operations team, Kindaichi’s much less restricted in what he has to wear. While Kunimi still wears his full-body brown camo, Kindaichi has gone all-out with his outfit. Kunimi was sure, at first, that he had done it on purpose, because there’s no way leaving his arms bare gives him a tactical advantage in a fight. Sure, his argument about being less restricted was very much valid, but  _ still _ . At least the rest of him was more modest, but it most certainly didn’t help watching Kindaichi’s muscles flex as he tightened the wraps around his wrists.

Guns aren’t Kindaichi’s strong point by a long shot. His weapons of choice, instead, are blades. Knives, swords, anything with a sharp edge. Since he developed a defect in one of his eyes after a particularly messy operation, Kindaichi struggled to shoot a gun from a long distance with pinpoint accuracy like he used to. He had been devastated that he may not be considered for operations anymore, but since then, Kunimi has enjoyed watching him retrain in the dojo, occasionally only in his sweats. In close combat, his impaired vision had no effect. In fact, he didn’t show any signs of struggle practising on the target dummies. 

He’s been back in operations for only a few weeks, but he’s confident in himself again, buzzing about the operation today like it’s a high. Even so, he composes himself for the last-minute brief from their captain, ghosting the backs of his fingers against Kunimi’s until Kunimi himself relents and curls his forefinger around Kindaichi’s pinky. 

\- 

Most people before The Collapse - Japan’s final fall amidst arguments with world leaders - were already enrolled in one sector of military or another. Since then, however, it’s been every man for himself. Nothing’s official anymore, nothing’s  _ right _ anymore. All they have to do now is survive, and this place is now their home. Parts of them have been taken away over the years since they were simply kids in an unstable society. All they have left is each other. That’s why Kunimi used to hate having to see Kindaichi off to stay behind. Now, however, he’s right by his side as they move out, filtering out of the building on foot. 

Kunimi’s strongest point is his strategic brain, able to assess situations quickly and easily. He knows the streets around them off-by heart, even ever-changing as they are. Rubble made up most of the map, now, but in this corner of the city, it was their strength. Defense, cover. There hadn’t been many raids on their main building over the past month, giving them respite to rest and focus on supply runs. 

Today is their first attack on the gang that left Kindaichi bleeding out a few years ago. More recently, their movements have shown to be deliberate, strategic. Kunimi recognised them as an attack pattern. They now cover not only the north, but the west side of their territory too, and if they leave it any longer, Kunimi is sure they’ll attack soon. Numbers-wise, Kunimi reckons there’s not enough to surround them on all sides, their ranks would be spread too thin, so their plans were soon. 

Today is the best day for a counter-attack. Any longer and Kunimi would be agitated and nervous. He’s thankful that their commander, Oikawa, isn’t stupid either, and called him in to consult a few weeks ago, right before he allowed Kindaichi back on operations. The two actions were linked, and Kunimi couldn't be more relieved. Kindaichi’s nightmares get worse the longer he’s away from Kunimi, for fear of losing him. He’d been begging to be put out there, so he could be by his side and protect him. 

Oikawa had been sympathetic. Kunimi’s not dumb enough not to notice the commander’s own attraction for Iwaizumi, the officer heading this operation. He feels the same way as Kindaichi. Not only that, but Oikawa knows that with Kindaichi out there, the chance of success rose significantly, along with the chance of Iwaizumi making it back alive. So maybe it was a selfish move, Kunimi doesn’t put it past him. All he can be is grateful to have Kindaichi back out with him. 

As a group, they move to the west side, a chokepoint consisting of an abandoned warehouse. The lookouts on-duty salute them as they make their way through, and from that point onwards, it’s all enemy territory. Kindaichi’s hand twitched at his hip, hand on the hilt of a blade just in case. As a rule, he doesn’t carry them out until they engage. It’s risky, but from experience it can be very dangerous carrying knives around while running as a group, and while Kunimi enjoys doting on Kindaichi when he’s injured, he prefers when Kindaichi is unharmed. 

A group of them splits off, leaving the best of the group heading to the north. It’s a small group of four. The captain, Iwaizumi Hajime, a dual-pistol specialist, Hanamaki Takahiro, and the two of them head to what Kunimi believes to be the main hideout. Cautious, Iwaizumi motions for them to slow down as they reach base, then turns to Kunimi. “ _ How many? _ ” He signs, and Kunimi fixes him with a sure nod. 

“ _ Approximate estimate: Twenty, _ ” With how the gang has recently spread out, it’s probably closer to fifteen, but it’s better safe than sorry. “ _ Sir. _ ” He adds, and Iwaizumi nods in appreciation before continuing; slow, steady steps until they reach the corner of a building, at which point he stops again. With complete serenity, Iwaizumi peeks around the corner, holding up two fingers before stepping back. Hanamki replaces him, shooting an actual peace sign to Iwaizumi before readying his pistols. Beneath the mask covering his mouth, Kunimi reckons he’s smirking. Yet he can see it fall so quickly upon concentration setting in as Hanamaki rounds the corner, shooting two rounds simultaneously. Kunimi can’t hear it, but he can feel the reverberation and he can tell… the two shots are indistinguishable. It helps confirm his suspicions in that Kindaichi’s face holds no emotion back. He’s in awe. 

The next moments are swift. Hanamaki lowers one gun back to his thigh, and raises the other to shoot at a higher angle, as Iwaizumi gestures to follow. They do. Kindaichi behind Iwaizumi, Kunimi behind him, and Hanamaki close behind. They pay no mind to the dead guards stationed at the door, equipped with assaults not dissimilar to Iwaizumi’s. There’s a moment of no movement, and when Kunimi can’t sense anyone coming on the other side of the door, he gives a thumbs up for Iwaizumi to kick the door down. 

Inside, there’s a thick air. At this point, Kindaichi takes out his blades, ones that arc high over his fists, and takes the lead. It’s a position Kunimi hates him being in, but he knows he can rely on both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to provide cover fire. Kunimi’s glad to be in this team, glad to be in the team where he can look out for Kindaichi. 

Because, Kunimi isn’t exactly unarmed, no. He’s got grenades. 

The ground floor is easy to clear, but once panic rises in the den, they’re treated to more. 

Kindaichi is having a field day, ducking behind a wall as the men filter down the stairs, and picking apart the rabble from behind. The determination on Kindaichi’s face as he grabs one from behind and slices open his throat is chilling, but Kunimi can’t focus on that. Kindaichi’s deteriorating mental state isn’t something Kunimi can fix. All he can do is try to make it out. Perhaps after today they can expand their territory, gain more supply routes and reputation. 

Perhaps one day, they’ll make it out of this hell together. 

Kindaichi’s not the only one, though. Iwaizumi doesn’t show any emotion anymore as he fills the enemy with bullets; Hanamaki’s aim is steady, his robotic-like movements guaranteeing him a headshot almost every time. Kunimi knows it’s all a front. He knows Hanamaki drinks too much since he lost Matsukawa last year, he knows Iwaizumi curls up and sobs into Oikawa’s chest most nights, he knows Kindaichi wakes up yelling in the middle of the night. Most of all, he knows he himself dissociates. It’s hard not being able to hear Kindaichi laugh. It’s becoming rarer and rarer to even feel it in his chest, or see the way his eyes crinkle. It’s hard not to remember the slaughter of his parents, nor the image of Kindaichi bleeding out in their own territory. Sometimes it’s easier to space out, enter a safe place away from all the hurt. 

It’s been so… quiet since he lost his hearing. 

Kindaichi gets his fifth kill, narrowly missing a stray bullet grazing past his head. He’s so covered in blood, Kunimi worries if some of it is his own, yet he seems fine as he hops over a body to make his way up the stairs, followed quickly by Iwaizumi. Hanamaki stays on the ground floor, motioning for Kunimi to follow the others. 

The first thing Kindaichi asks for is cover in the form of a smoke grenade. Kunimi delivers, feeling the eeriness of the still, suffocating air. Ripping the pin from the grenade, Kunimi throws it into the dim light of the top floor. He misses the sound, the tiny chink of the pin hitting the floor, of the explosion of the grenade into a puff of smoke hovering in the hallway. 

Then Kindaichi disappears into it, blood-soaked blades brandished in front of him, followed swiftly by Iwaizumi. Muzzle flashes are the only sense of aggression other than the pounding of feet on the floor.

When the smoke clears, Kunimi is treated to a sight he had been expecting at some point during this mission, though it made it no less surprising seeing it in person. Iwaizumi provided cover, continuing on to leave Kindaichi to his man. 

The man who almost killed him. 

Kunimi couldn’t follow what the man was saying, his throat caught in Kindaichi’s iron grip. Kindaichi’s arm shakes with exertion, and the man struggles against him, teeth gritted and eyebrows drawn. In a show of sheer cruelty, Kindaichi lets him go, only to swing his arm and cut a clean slice through his neck, enough to catch his carotid artery but no deeper. In shock, Kunimi stares, watching a spurt of blood hit Kindaichi’s cheek. He wants to throw up. Kindaichi’s chest heaves in rage. Kunimi sees nothing in Kindaichi’s eyes as he steps back and  _ watches _ , attention rapt. Kindaichi’s Adam’s apple bobs, and he licks his bottom lip, satisfied. 

Nothing has ever hurt Kunimi more, as Kindaichi casually looks up to him like he knows he’s been there the entire time. There’s no remorse, no guilt. It’s satisfaction, maybe even more. 

“Yuutarou…” Kunimi says, wide eyes searching for who he knows beneath. Then there’s movement down the hall, and Kunimi’s body moves before he can even register what’s happening. 

Kindaichi’s deteriorating mental state isn’t something Kunimi can fix. 

He’s still Kindaichi, and that’s what compels Kunimi’s body to shove him out the way of the line of fire. Iwaizumi is quick on the draw to shoot the attacker, but not before the bullet is fired, not before the bullet ploughs through Kunimi’s stomach. 

Kunimi can’t hear Kindaichi screaming, but he knows he is, even when his body hits the floor and his vision cuts off from Kindaichi’s face. All Kunimi can feel is pain where the bullet is lodged in his body, where he’s losing blood fast. It’s warm, the blood soaking into his uniform. Seeing Kindaichi’s face helps dull his other senses as he scoops up his body, especially when it’s  _ his _ Kindaichi. It’s funny, that seeing Kindaichi crying gives him a sense of relief. 

“Yuutarou…” Kunimi starts, but he knows it’s strained, can feel the name stretch in his throat. “I thought I'd… lost you for- for a minute…” 

Kindaichi’s mouth is moving. He would try to read his lips, but his vision blurs with his tears, and before long he can’t see anything at all. All he can do is feel is the way Kindaichi holds him and ducks his head into his neck. He can feel the warm tears against him, the vibrations of Kindaichi’s sobs wracking his body and shaking his shoulders. He can feel the rumble of Kindaichi’s chest. Kindaichi’s saying something. Kunimi wishes he could hear him. 

Shit. 

And all this time he’d been thinking about what he’d do without Kindaichi. 

How selfish. 

\- 

_ They say the last sense to fade when you die is your hearing. If you don’t have that, well…  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks! <3


End file.
